Hot Love
by BBJello
Summary: An Erotic dancer and a business man. Does business mean pleasure? Do opposites attract? Can a hot dance turn into hot love? Find out! TP.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

I looked out to the crowd as I stretched my legs wide apart, running my hands down them in a seductive manner. I grabbed the pole and quickly jumped onto it and turning myself upside down gripping the pole with my thighs. The music encouraged me to dance in such a way and because of my exotic dancing it encouraged the men ogling me to throw money onto the stage. The dance would last about 30 minutes and then and then I would lie on the edge of the stage and let the men tuck money into my bra or g-string.

Everyday I did this, and everyday I loved it more and more. It gave me such a thrill I just wanted more men to dance for. It was a cheap way to become rich and I loved the drive the men gave you when they demanded more or paid for a private dance. The price for a private dance depended on how long you wanted with the dancer, 30minutes cost 22851.83 yen and an hour cost 34277.75 yen, if they wanted more then it was up to the dancer whether she wanted to dance any longer and usually they always accepted but at a costly price.

I walked off stage piling all the money I had earned whilst I walked, making sure none got free. I only worked nights for 3 hours everyday but it paid my bills, I had the rest of the day to go shopping and how I loved splashing out on expensive gear. I hadn't always been like this, my family scrimped and scrapped every year just to make sure we got by and had a good festive Christmas. This year was sure to be the best, I could afford Christmas for all my family, and I was going to make sure I was generous with the money I earned.

I was only 20 years old, I had no intention on going to university, and I had been to college after my mother convinced me a public service course would give me the qualifications to join the police force as she had once been on the force. I had completed a 3 year BTEC National Diploma, but during those three years things had changed dramatically. All public services required recruits to have a degree in either criminology or have spent so many years in the army. I didn't want neither since one meant running up thousands in debt and the other meant being away from my family.

I had been out one night clubbing with some college friends; I had spent the whole day searching for a job but had been declined on every request for just an application form. So to cheer me up my friend Tessa decided a night out was what we needed. I had been dancing on a podium, freeing myself from all the stress of being rejected a job and having to deal with the idea of a miserable Christmas, my family had been hoping I could help them with the money problem we had this year. One minute I was dancing, the next I was being asked if I would like to audition for a placement at Crush. I had no idea what I was auditioning for, but I decided I couldn't lose anything so went along with it the next day. I was scared, no actually I was absolutely petrified, I had to dance in front of a panel of men and women and impress them, what with I didn't know, but I had to dance in my underwear, the ones I had one, I cringed because they didn't match, I had white unattractive knickers on and I red bra that was on the verge of snapping it was so old.

I was delighted when they informed me that I had got the job and was to start work immediately. At first I had required training, but as soon as I had conquered the stage fright I was dancing like a professional.

I had been working as an erotic dancer for 9 months now and Christmas was fastly approaching. I counted the money I had gained after that last dance and smiled when I added up all that I had earned this week, 228518.35yen. I was in dire need to shop, so I got dressed and left the club out the back and joined the crowd of shoppers as they all made there way to the city, my heaven.


	2. Flat or Apartment?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

I smiled at myself in the mirror; I was in the changing room of very expensive lingerie and she was admiring a gorgeous bra and thong set. It was a black laced plunge bra which automatically gave her the cleavage she wanted, the thong was always black laced and hung low on her hip bones but dipped to her public line. She hadn't even looked at the price tag and was handing over the money.

A few more lingerie shops and she promised herself she would start Christmas shopping, but as she passed a certain window she stopped. Houses these days were so expensive, but now that she was earning so much surely she could afford a small flat, so she scanned the advertisements but soon got bored.

The streets of Japan were busy 24/7 and so when a man elbowed her in the arm and she stumbled sideways she didn't even receive an apology.

"Are you alright?" Pan looked up to see a man with gentle eyes help her up.

"Thank you" Pan blushed with having been witnessed fall over.

"People nowadays are so ignorant" he was rolling his eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, well it's a shame we don't have more people like you in this world" she smiled at him and he smiled back. 'very nice smile' she grinned to herself. They both left one another in opposite directions and Pan jumped when her mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Pan darling your mothers out and she wants me to make tea, what do I make?" it was her father and he sounded panicked.

"Ermmm, well actually I was thinking about making tea tonight, do you mind?" she lied knowing her father would be relieved of this choir.

"Oh Pan you're a star, well I'll see you when you get home then" she could hear the grin in his voice and it made her smile.

"Alright, bye" and she clicked the phone off heading straight into an Estate Agents totally unaware of her actions.

"May I help you?" A young man approached her immediately and she stuttered.

"Yeah, err, well, I was thinking of renting a house out" she sounded so unprofessional.

"Come take a seat, I'm sure I can find what your looking for" he guided her over to a seat and he sat in front of her tapping on his computer that sat in front of him.

"So what do you have in mind?" he asked her.

"Something big but not really big but also not small" he giggled to himself and tapped on the keyboard.

"Is it a house, apartment, flat your looking for?" he asked

"What's the difference between a flat and an apartment?" she asked utterly confused with it all.

"An apartment is bigger, more complex and expensive and a flat is the opposite" he said, Pan quickly looked at his name tag, Jorge is here to help you, it read, she hated this guy already, he made her feel small.

"The cheapest apartment you can find then please" she grinned at him sarcastically and he laughed 'oh he is definatly gay' she laughed to herself.

After about an hour of him going over hundreds of apartments that were up for sale and rent she asked if he could leave them with her and he printed them all out for her and she left, very quickly.

"I think I'll pass" she muttered as soon as she stepped outside and dumped the handful of advertisements straight into the bin.

"Time for tea" she grinned as she walked into a Chinese take away; tonight the family where going to be in for a surprise, because they could never afford Chinese food.


	3. Club Lava

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

The reaction I had gotten from the Chinese food I had brought home had cheered her up no question, everyone was drooling whilst they were eating and Pan smiled to herself, satisfied that her family were happy. The last time the family had Chinese was when Pan was only a child of 6yrs old and her father used to work for a major corporation in the centre of Japan. A weeks payment from his then 'posh' job could have bought them there own Chinese shop, it made Pan cringe with how little they had coming in. Pan smiled to herself, thinking of her bank balance and how big a Christmas this years was going to be. She refused to tell her parents of her job, knowing of there traditional ways they wouldn't agree with her job, already knowing they would think of it as 'dirty downgrading women begging for money'. Pan thought of it as the easy route to success, if men where willing to spend hundreds, even thousands, then Pan was gladly going to put her body on for show, it gave her such a confidence boost it made her feel healthy.

"Oh that was delicious Pan" her father groaned as he licked his plate and sucked on his chopsticks.

"How on earth were you able to afford such food?" her mother mumbled with her mouth full.

"When I worked for Goten for a few weeks, he's just paid it into my bank with a little tip for my good work and his laziness in paying me" she had been working up this lie all the way home and they all bought it.

"About bloody time, but I guess the business hasn't been doing too well" her mother gripped her plate knowing her husband was eyeing it for licking.

"Well it's very nice of you thank you very much Pan" her grandma Chi-Chi smiled and patted her now full stomach.

"Your welcome" Pan collected everyone's plates and placed them in the sink to soak.

"I'm going to head to bed now, had a hard day with the interviews an all" Pan said.

"Okay darling, goodnight" her father hugged her and kissed her on the cheek which she returned and kissed everyone else as she hugged them all goodnight.

In her room Pan opened the few bags which she had bought whilst shopping, she had thrown them upstairs when she got home and whilst everyone was getting the food ready she ran upstairs and threw them into her room.

Pan smiled at the sexy black two piece set and hung them up on a coat hanger and placed it neatly in her cupboard.

A bleep from her mobile phone that was in her coat pocket that lay on her bed indicated she had received a message.

'LuvKrush – Lava – 10:00pm' it was from her work mate Lena, Pan glanced at the clock and screeched in excitement, it was 9:30 and so she had half an hour to get changed and get down to a new club that had opened recently because her favourite DJ was playing there.

'B ther soon' Pan text back whilst pulling her pants off, she threw her phone on her bed and ran to the shower tugging her top off.

Pan smiled, the atmosphere in the club was thrilling and she looked out over the hordes of clubbers bopping up and down to the music. The DJ had a woman with him who sang along to the music and the crowd cheered, accepting her to some of the classic songs she sang to.

"PAN!" she looked round and saw her friend Lena stumble over and stagger towards her, she was drunk.

"Get your ass on the dancefloor babe" they both made there way to the dancefloor and Pan laughed as Lena grabbed someone's drink and took a swig before it was snatched back.

The place was crammed and bodies rubbed together and people fought to stand under the air vents as it was getting so hot.

Pan signalled to Lena she was getting a drink and pushed her to to the bar where she fought for service, when she did eventually receive her drink half of it spilled out with all the pushing going on.

"Sorry" someone shouted at her over the music when he elbowed her drink out of her hand, it smashed just missing her newly painted exposed toes. She threw her hands up in frustration and stared at the culprit.

"Hear let me buy you another one" he wasn't young; the creases of work stress that had stained his forehead made him look a lot older than he probably was.

"I don't think so" she said in suspicion and walked away heading for the toilets.

Women fought for the tiny mirrors that were nailed to the walls that allow women to slap on more make up and Pan laughed as she closed the cubicle door and sat on the toilet. A girl could be heard crying in the next cubicle and her friends comforting her, it sounded as if her boyfriend had done something to upset her.

Pan left the ladies and headed back to the bar hoping the 'guy' had gone, but oh no, just her luck, he was still sat there with what looked like a few of his mates laughing about something. There was something about his smile that made her think, she had seen that smile somewhere before. He spotted her and she bit her tongue 'shit; she thought as she made a detour and pushed to the centre of the dancefloor.

Lena was dancing with a few guys and Pan was impressed that they were all willing to share her. Then again there probably all mates looking for a gang bang, the thought made her shiver. Pan yelped when something cold was pressed again her arm and she turned around ready to belt whoever had just stung her but she stared shocked when she saw it was the guy at the bar. He was holding out a drink for her. He nudged his head over to the side and Pan looked to where he was indicating and saw he wanted to go to the VIP lounge. Lena had obviously witnessed the whole thing and gave Pan a push. They both pushed there way through the crowd and bouncers nodded when they neared, they didn't even have to show a pass. Once inside Pan smiled, she felt very posh when she saw several chocolate and champagne fountains scattered around, champagne bottles lined up just for show.

"Follow me" he said and he took her away from the posh gits and up some stairs where they entered a quiet lounge that had glass soundproof walls.


	4. Rowdy Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

We sat on in the private lounge he had brought me to, sat on his lush black leather sofa and drank champagne. He tried to get it on with me, but even though my job isn't the best way to get an innocent reputation, I wanted to save myself, the old traditional way.

"So Pan, do you work?" he licked his lips as he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I'm a financial advisor" she smirked

"Oh really, were at?" he asked tugging her face towards his.

"I work for Capsule corp. Bank, I advise the president and many of his representatives on profit schemes and securing the companies money" she had lied about this so many times before it seemed only second nature for her to announce it.

"Oh really, a powerful women then, I like that" he purred and squeezed her bare leg making her flinch.

"Dane I'm quite thirsty, let's have more champagne" she quickly jumped from the sofa and ran over to the mini bar, his name was Dane and he owned a string of clubs across the county, including this one.

I literally spent the whole night trying to stop him from getting his way, and I thought it would annoy him and he would get bored but oh no, it just enticed him more.

"Well I'm absolutely knackered, had a hard day with clients an all" she exaggerated a sigh.

"Would you like a massage?" he got up and walked over to her standing behind her very closely.

"Actually id like to go home" she forced a smile and took a step back.

"Oh, so soon?" he sounded very disappointed.

"I've had a hard day" she put her glass down and looked at him.

"Well, id like to see you again" he moved closer to her.

"Alright, here's my number" she grumbled and pulled her phone out of her handbag whilst he took out a pen. She quickly scribbled it down for him.

"I must be off Dane I'm up early tomorrow" she thanked the heavens when he walked her out the back so she didn't have to push through the still rowdy crowds. He stopped her just as she was about to leave and kissed her on the lips, she smiled at him and ran out into the back alley and caught the first taxi she could track down and straight home.

Next morning Pan woke up and smiled at the warm sun seeping through her windows. It was a warm day and so she decided to go for a jog, there house was located slap bang in the middle of the countryside and it was always pleasant to run and lose yourself in the beautiful environment. The few mountains that secluded them from the city was something Pan always thought of as a safety net, it stopped the economic world from taking over nature. Pan smiled when she saw her favourite spot she used to visit all the time when she was little, she used to take books there and read for hours and then sleep with the sun warming her up. There was a small river and a waterfall 15minutes away that brought memorable memories back to her, the days when the family would hold picnics there, have water fights and make a relaxing day out of it.

By the time Pan returned from her jog she was dripping with sweat and headed straight for the shower.

A quick glance at the clock made her shriek out; she was late for work and so quickly pulled out her new outfit she had bought only yesterday and ran as fast as she could out the door, jumped into the family car and headed straight for work.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, had a dentist appointment that I only remember yesterday" she lied as she panted for breath.

"Don't worry about it just don't let it happen again, next time give me more notice. We have some new men in today, from what I gather it's a birthday gift and there paying good money so I want you out there pronto" her boss Perline has a fag in her mouth and she looked awful caked in layers of make up. Pan walked into the girls changing room and stripped down naked, this was normal, if girls couldn't be confident with showing there bodies to one another then they had no hope going out and showing it off to dozens of men and putting on a show for them.

She quickly adjusted the straps to her bra and ruffled her long wavy black hair and dabbed a little make up on. She grinned when she saw a black mask that belonged to one of the other dancers, it would go brilliantly with her black two piece outfit, so she grabbed it and placed it over her eyes and smiled in the mirror.

The music started off slow and sexy, the room was dark but Pan could hear the group of men in the centre of the room, she cleared her mind and ignored the voices out in the crowd. The mask somehow made her feel more confident, with half her face covered she was always glad that no one would be able to recognise her, not that any of her fathers friends would come to a place like this.

When all the ladies where in position and ready, the lights came on and all the girls started there own routine. Pan grabbed the pole and quickly spun around it, landing on the floor she grabbed the pole with her legs and arched her back, she did the splits in the air and rolled over backwards. The men whistled loudly when they got a good view of her ass, she was on all fours and bent her head down pushing her ass out to the men; she smiled when money was being thrown at her. She jumped up and jumped onto the pole turning upside down, one hand grabbing the pole in front of her, the other from behind her and she moved her body up and down the pole whilst looking out to the crowd of men. The rowdy men who her boss had told her about where all dressed in suits, rather business like and they all had there eyes on her.

Pan tried so hard in reeling them in and used every move she could think of to impress them, and it worked, because when she finished her boss informed her one of the 'rowdy business men' wanted a private performance.

"I'll just go get refreshed, put him in room 2, I'll be right in" she felt so confident when she was asked for a private performance.

"Oh Pan you go girl, you were excellent out there" Pan smiled when Lena gave her a high five.

"I was just as good as you lot" she sprayed her body with deodorant, and then perfume, and then a glitter spray.

"Oh yeah, well none of us have been asked for a private performance" Pan turned to see the most experience dancer of them all, and she was not happy, she stomped out of the room slamming the door probably off to complain.

"Ignore her Pan, she's just jealous because you're getting all the attention and she's not" Pan was glad she had Lena, she had been here longer than her and knew how to handle the bitches.

"So how did last night go, I tried to find you but I was too pissed" Lena giggled, and Pan rolled her eyes whilst smiling.

"I'll tell you about it some other time, I've got somebody who's waiting for me" and she winked before rushing off placing the mask once again over her face.

**Please review!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I love people reviewing my stories, really inspires me.**

**DrakAngel246 – Thank you, silly me has got two stories on the go but will update very soon with another chapter. **

**Crazy4sasuxsaku – yep, there that poor. No her family don't know she works as a dancer. Thank you, glad you like my story :)**

**Razorblade Romances – Thank you, I will do, keep reviewing.**

**SSJ- Pan Chan – Thanks, I love different ideas when it comes to P/T stories also. Keep reviewing.**

**Sudia – Sorry I'm tied down with stupid assignments, thank god it's my final year though. Hope you like my new chapter. **


	5. Priceless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

I opened the door staring at the floor; I closed it and leant against it, letting my eyes slowly move upwards, towards where I knew he would be sitting. I smirked when I saw his handsome features staring intensely at me. I was glad I had someone handsome for once, normally they were dirty old letches and it was hard dancing seductively for someone so hideous. He smirked when I slowly made my way towards him; he was sat on a chair, in the middle of the room. The room was decorated in red and black vale curtains, the lighting was dimmed and the atmosphere was very sexy. I stopped right in front of him; I took his tie and slid it off. Then I circled him, running my hand across his chest, broad shoulders, and firm back. I stood behind him, running both my hands down his chest, stopping at his belt. I noticed he was getting very excited, and for some reason it excited me also. Soft music started to sound in the room and I quickly swung my legs around landing onto his lap, this time I could feel his excitement. I looked into his eyes, staring at him.

"I want an hours worth of this" he smirked and I swallowed the sigh of annoyance that was etching to get out, instead I nodded. So I got off his lap and bent over, giving him a great view of my ass, I licked my legs as I bent down further. I stood up and started twisting my body, shaking my hips belly dancer style. I put my foot on his knee and circulated my hips; I sat on his lap and started rubbing myself against him, throwing my head back putting on a show of ecstasy. I smiled when I saw his hands etching to touch me, but every customer wanting a private dance was warned that touching the dancer was prohibited.

After what seemed forever of me dancing one of my routines, the music stopped signalling the end of an hour and I stood facing him with my hands on my hips. He stood walking closer towards me; he pulled out his cheque book and looked at me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he seemed surprised, maybe for the fact I hadn't uttered a word throughout my whole performance or the fact I refused to pass my name.

"Yes actually I would" he sounded serious, nothing playful at all.

"My name….. is of no importance right now" I bit my lip, shocked that for a minute there I was going to give it.

"Alright, I understand" he finally started writing down on the cheque.

"Have a pleasant evening, thank you" and with a nod he walked out of the door. I stood there for a moment, my grasp loose as I held onto the cheque. I slowly walked out, a confused look printed on my face.

"What's up girl?" Lena asked as I walked into the changing room.

"I've just had the weirdest, strangest most polite handsome man ever" Lena laughed at my reply and threw her arm around my shoulder.

"Well I'm not bloody surprised, you had a right fit one there" Lena gave her a look, a stern look and Pan frowned.

"What?"

"You have no idea" Lena threw her hands in the air and slumped in a make up chair.

"About what?"

"You have just performed for the most eligible bachelor in the whole of Japan" Lena yawned as if this was old news, Pan was silent for a moment and Lena looked in the mirror to find her staring at the cheque in her hand.

"What is it? How much has he signed for?" Lena leaned over nearly falling off her chair.

"Nothing" and Pan quickly scrunched the cheque up walking over to her bag and cramming it inside.

"Woaw don't ruin it, it might not clear if it's unreadable" Lena looked panic stricken, the money the girls earned here was essential.

Lena knew something was going on when Pan remained quite and started getting changed.

"So you going to tell me how generous he was?" Lena leant back in her chair hoping to hear good news.

"No" Pan stated and threw on a clean t-shirt.

"Why not?" Lena sat up in her chair looking angry.

"Because I didn't get any money from him" Pan's face held no sign of a joke and Lena looked utterly confused.

"Err well shouldn't you be complaining right now, you've just danced for an hour for that rich bloke and he didn't even cough up, I swear id run after the cheeky twat and kick ten bells of shit out of him until he handed over what I earned, then id go to the papers sell my story for a huge bob and smile as his company struggles with the news of mr president finding entertainment in a lap/stripper club" Lena was getting riled up and smiling at the thought of it all, when she finished she looked at Pan with a grin.

"He gave me his number" Pan smiled and the look on Lena's face was priceless.

**Please Review! **

**Firstly I would like to apologize for the mix up in chapter one with the amount that I put up for Pans earnings. I would also like to inform that I am from England and I have never been to Japan before so have no idea how expensive things are over there so I was going off the British pound. Now that I have done some research I have changed the error but also I would like to say that the amount earned over here by an erotic dancer is more than a hundred a night what with all the tips an all and I have found out that £4420.22 which is approximately what a dancer would earn a month or two, would be 1 million yen over in Japan. I don't know about you but 1 million to us is a lot of money so I don't know what 1 million is worth over there. **

**Anyway thanks for those who reviewed:**

**-butidoLoveyoU- Thank you, glad you like my story; hope you like the new chapter.**

**DarkAngel246 – Now you can find out, Hope you like it.**

**Ladeeda – Hope that answered your question, thanks.**

**SSJ-Pan-chan – Thank you, keep reviewing**

**Sudia – I've made that Dane guy seem horrid for a good reason, you'll find out in later chapters. **

**Razorblade Romances – Things will be heating up a lot in this story, glad you like it. **

**Tiffany – I would never dare make you wait, hehe, glad you like my stories, hope you like the new chapter. **

**Meghanna and justjenn - $20-$50 is only around £10-£20 over here, and everything is very expensive over here so it would be around £50 a dance, that's about £150 a night. In dollars that would probably be about $250. I don't know about other country's currency values but I do know that we all earn differently. Anyway thank you for pointing this error out to me, hope you like my new chapter. And I'm so glad you said that it reminded you of pretty women because I actually started writing this story with pretty women in mind.**

**Thanks again for reviewing!**


	6. Chucks Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

"Mother could you pass the salt" I mumbled with a mouth full of food. I was having breakfast with my parents at the kitchen table. I licked my lips as I shook the shaker over the scrambled eggs.

"So, are you getting anywhere with the job hunting?" my mother asked and I stopped eating for a moment, sure I heard slight annoyance in her voice.

"It's going well, I have an interview with a bank manager next Thursday" I lied quickly, it was now Tuesday so there was plenty of time for them to forget about it.

"That's good" my mothers stern voice was clear as daylight this time and even my father looked up.

"I have news for you Pan, excellent news that should brighten your day" I looked at my father as he forced the words out still keeping a suspicious look on my mother. I waited for this 'excellent' news.

"I may have found work for you" he smirked finally focusing on Pan.

"Wh-What??" I asked, my mind cramming with questions.

"Yep, I got in touch with an old work colleague who I used to work with at the Capsule factory, I know, a very long time ago" he chuckled but I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue and he must have got the message.

"Well, he told me they were recruiting, piling in the employees because of the Christmas rush they where expecting, and so he's going to let me know what positions are free" he gulped back the rest of his tea and I placed my knife and fork on my plate, knowing the food was cold but feeling full anyway from the shocking news I had received.

"That's good" was all I could say, I glanced at my mother and saw her looking at me intensely.

"Finally we can put an end to this stupid job hunting and bring some good money into this house" my mother's words hit hard and she stood quickly scrapping her chair against the tiled floor. She grabbed my plate, my fathers and her own.

"I think we've all had enough for breakfast" and she dumped the dishes into the sink a little too loudly. So I stood and stormed out of the kitchen straight up to my room. There I found my mobile bleeping, and it showed I had 2 missed calls and 1 message.

'Shopping? Huge sale at Tours!' it was Lena.

'Meet at Chucks at 12?' I quickly replied. I quickly threw on a tracksuit and tied my hair back into a messy knot. My phone beeped.

'K, don't B L8' I smiled, knowing I was late for everything.

I looked up at the huge sign dangling from the shop window 'SALE!". I must have been staring at the sign for quiet some time when Lena grumbled from the shop door.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there looking a fool?" she wasn't best pleased but I was absolutely dorked.

"How on earth can they have a sale, it's an ice cream shop!" and I gave one last quizzical look at the sign before entering the shop and joining Lena at a table.

"Soooooo, have you called?" she winked at me and I frowned.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, have you called HIM?" it took a few seconds for me to understand what she was on about and I frowned.

"No" I mumbled picking up the menu and hiding my face.

"Well why bloody not?" she pulled the menu down.

"To be honest I had forgotten about it, okay?" hoping that was final and I knew it wasn't, because I was lying.

"That guy owes you some damn money girl, you are not just gonna let him off are you, because that's the first rule of this sistership, no freebies!" she was referring to work, I sighed.

"But what the hell am I supposed to say, I've never been in such a situation before" I blushed and glanced at the menu.

"Well firstly let's get some ice cream and then we will talk" and I nodded quickly in agreement.

"So what you having? I'll go order?" I looked up, gob smacked.

"Hey doesn't mean I'm paying, you pay for your own girl" she laughed and I shook my head, same old Lena.

"I'll have the double chocolate chip" I licked my lips and Lena stood.

"Oh and nab me a flake as well" I grinned.

So it wasn't long before we were tucking into our delicious treats and Lena got us back onto the main topic again, damn her.

"Right, have you got his number on you now?" she asked with hopeful eyes and I gulped.

"No" I lied and she could tell because she grinned and grabbed my bag, routing through it.

"Oh Pan we are so doing this right now, I can't believe you haven't rang him already" and she threw me my bag after a failed attempt of finding it.

"Were is it?" I sighed and pulled my purse out going through a few receipts.

"Here" I mumbled as I pulled the scrunched up check that had his number on.

"Right" she said and smoothed it out.

"Give us your phone" and I clutched it closely.

"What are you going to say first?" I asked, curious.

"I'm only going to dial, you're going to do the talking" she smiled.

"Yeah okay but what do I say?" I yelped as she pulled the phone from my grasp.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" she smiled evilly at me and dialled his number.

"It's ringing" she yelped excitedly and threw the phone at me, and just as I placed it to my ear…

"Hello?"

Please review! Hope you liked the new chapter. Sorry it's been so long, I've been so lazy and have had no motivation at all but I have finally finished another chapter. I need some inspiration readers, please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you to:

DarkAngel246

Ariana

Tiffany

-butidoLOVEyou-

Fallen Angel of Hell

SSJ-Pan-chan

Neko-sama

Thank you so much, I love all of you and I hope the new chapter has been worth the wait, and I hope it's not too short. I was going to carry on but I wanted to leave a little suspense. Hehe.


	7. The Dress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

"It's ringing" she yelped excitedly and threw the phone at me, and just as I placed it to my ear…

"Hello?"

I froze as soon as I heard his voice, I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it, and I just couldn't speak. Lena quickly snatched the phone away from me and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Lena asked hoping to god he was still there.

"May I help you?" Lena nearly melted with just hearing his voice.

"Yeah, you gave me your number the other night-" he must have cut her off because she stopped talking.

"Oh hi yeah, right, I'm glad you called" Lena grinned obviously knowing he was blushing right now.

"I wondered if you'd like to meet up sometime?" Lena purred down the phone and I could have sobbed there and then, she was making me look such a fool.

"Of course, when are you free?" he asked Lena and she looked at me mouthing what he asked.

"Tonight?" I mouthed back, tonight was the only time I knew for sure I wouldn't be working or that grandma and grandpa weren't coming over.

"How about tonight?" Lena asked.

"That's great, shall I pick you up?" he asked and Lena mouthed me what he said and I quickly shook my head 'NO!' I mouthed back in panic.

"How about I meet you somewhere in town, that would be better for me" Lena winked at me and I put my face in my hands, I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Alright, I'll meet you at La Cristo at 7:00" he replied and Lena's face lit up.

"May I ask what your name is?" he asked Lena.

"My names Pan" Lena smiled and hung up the phone tossing it to a pale Pan.

"I don't feel so good" Pan moaned.

"Hey I just got you a bloody date with a top notch fella; you should be over the moon" Lena frowned and finished off her ice cream.

"So where am I meeting this, top notch fella" Pan said sarcastically.

"La Cristo" Lena smirked and Pan shot up.

"You've got to be kidding me" Pan now had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh I am not, so you best hurry an finish your ice cream because we are going shopping" Lena grinned and slurped back the rest of her dessert.

"May I help you ladies?" a woman with very granny style dress on tip toed over to us with a smile that looked forced.

"Yes actually, what is your most expensive dress in this shop?" Lena put her hands on her hips and took charge, I was so glad I had Lena here.

"Err, well our most expensive dress can only be ordered, would you like to look at the catalogue?" the woman seemed nervous.

"No we don't have time to look at a 'catalogue', we would like to purchase the most beautiful dress that you have in stock now" Lena looked around the shop as if the dress would wave its price tag at her.

"Alright, Marge" the woman called out to the back, a frumpy old women stumbled out with a measuring tape wrapped around her neck.

"Yes?" she asked up righting her glasses.

"Please will you take these two ladies to the changing room" she looked back at Lena.

"I'll bring many of our dresses through" and she walked off into the back, Lena turning to me giggling with excitement.

"Come on girl let's go get you kitted out" and we had to climb several stairs to get to the changing room, we to me looked more like a theatre. You have to climb a few steps to a stage like area where mirrors surrounded you so you got to see all angles of what you were wearing.

"Wow" Lena squealed and plonked herself down on a comfy sofa facing the stage Pan stood on.

"Here are some dresses, I'll go and fetch some more" the woman who served us came in with an armful of dresses and placed each of them on hooks on the walls.

Lena immediately stood up and zipped one open out of its bag, I looked around wondering where I was supposed to get changed.

"Here, try this one, and you get changed behind the mirrors" Lena threw one of the dresses at me before plonking back down on the sofa.

I stepped behind the mirrors and started to undress, the dress Lena had picked out was black with white pearls around the neckline, I frowned, it looked hideous.

"HOW MUCH!!!!" I yelled out just as I looked at the price tag, I couldn't believe it, this dress was hideous and costs so damn much.

"Hey your not going out to a take away, La Cristo is one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, and you got to look absolutely stunning for Mr absolutely loaded-" Lena stopped when I walked out for behind the mirrors in the black dress.

"What the hell get that off that's minging, stupid cow I didn't say Halloween dresses" Lena growled and threw me another dress.

"And don't go ordering a pizza, I doubt they'll do that sort of junk, and order the most expensive champagne there is, house wine is off limits, that's cheap stuff to what this place holds" Lena was off again and I stepped out.

"Oh wow, now that's more like it, I give that a 9 out of 10, now try this one" Lena smiled and threw me another dress.

"Oh I bet he turns up in his limo, oh man I so wish I was you right now Pan, you just remember me though when you're his loaded wife" Lena said seriously and I laughed.

"Lena where going out for dinner, not getting married" I chuckled as I came out in another dress.

"Ooooh, now I do like, yes I do" Lena grinned and tossed me another dress.

"Id calm down Pan if I was you, were going to be here for quite some time" Lena smirked as she settled into the sofa.

"Excuse me, can we order some food in here?" Lena shouted down the stairs and I laughed out loud.

**Please review if you would like more! Finally got another chapter up, that's because I got such good feedback in the reviews.**

**Thank you:**

**DarkAngel246**

**Panchat**

**Puddles**

**-butIdoLOVEyou-**

**Cherrylips232**

**SSJ-Pan-chan**

**Calise**

**Bellatrix Armstrong**

**You're all such an inspiration, love you all so much! **


	8. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

I stood waiting nervously outside of one of the glamorous restaurants in the city. 'I feel so stupid' I muttered to myself as I stood in the freezing cold, it was turning dark and the cold night air was giving me goose bumps. I didn't know whether I should go in on my own, I had never been to a posh restaurant before; this was something new for me. I looked around me, at the well dressed doormen to a businessman arguing on his cell phone, he was probably dining here for his tea; he looked like he had some money to throw away.

I hugged myself and rubbed my freezing cold arms, I looked down at the dress that Lena had picked out saying 'its perfect, absolutely gorgeous, oh you so have to get this it's fuckin amazing' I had to agree with her, the dress truly was amazing. It was a black dress, with a corset type look that gave her one heck of a cleavage, then it flared out silkily, it wasn't puffy or too thin, as Lena said it was absolutely gorgeous.

I looked up when I saw a limo pull up at the curb in front of me, I cringed thinking what Lena said to me when I was trying the numerous dresses on "Oh I bet he turns up in his limo, oh man I so wish I was you right now Pan, you just remember me though when you're his loaded wife". Nothing happened for a minute or two and I just seemed to be standing there looking a right dope, 'I bet he's looking at me' I blushed, at the fact I was being watched. I jumped when the limo door opened and he stepped out looking so hot in an all over black suit.

"It's Pan right?" he walked away from the limo smiling at me. I nodded and looked away shyly. The awkwardness that lingered from then on was suffocating me, I just wanted to forget the whole thing and go home.

"Shall we go in?" he smiled at me and once again I nodded. We walked into the restaurant with no trouble what so ever, the doorman smiled and opened the door for us; we walked straight up to the reception desk and were then allocated to a table. I looked around the restaurant and my mouth watered at the smell of the delicious food that lingered all around.

"May I get you anything to drink sir?" a waitress asked as she handed us both a menu, I noticed she was keeping all her attention on Mr. Briefs, I wasn't surprised, he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Your most expensive champagne would be perfect" he smiled at her and I know how she was feeling right now, like her whole world had bloomed before her eyes. When she seemed to float away he looked back at me and I quickly looked down at the menu.

"You look very beautiful, Miss Pan" I was startled by his comment; I didn't get such compliments often.

"Why thank you, your looking very handsome yourself" I smiled feeling my cheeks burn up.

"I must thank you for ringing me" he looked at me and I was drawn to his beautiful blue eyes.

"Why did you want me to ring you?" I asked and he was about to answer when the waitress came over with the bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"The champagne has been chilled, the way you always like it sir" I wondered, does he bring women here often?

"Thank you Clarisa" he smiled at her and she once again floated away, I was very unsure of what I was doing here, I obviously wasn't a date or else he wouldn't be flirting with the waitress so obnoxiously.

"I wanted to see you again" he said to me and I knew he was being serious because for once he wasn't smiling, but looking at me with a straight face.

"Oh" I was at a loss for words.

"Are you ready to order sir?" Mr. Briefs was very well respected seen as so many people wanted to wait on him.

"That would be good idea, what would you like miss Pan?" he asked me, and my eyes quickly scanned over the menu, Lena was right they really didn't serve pizza or garlic bread.

"May I have the prawn salad" It sounded good and was the only thing that seemed familiar.

"Is that all?" I looked up unsure, was I supposed to have something else with the prawn salad?

"Would you like anything other than a starter?" I looked at mr.briefs with a questioning look.

"Oh, no thank you" the price of the prawn salad was the cheapest thing on the menu and I was defiantly now wasting my money on such expensive food, the dress had rung me out dry money wise.

"Very well, ill have the patty on seeded crackers for a starter and the salmon dish" was it always custom to have two meals, I wondered how such beautiful women could be so thin when they had so much food.

"Your food will be ready very shortly, thank you" the waiter smiled and walked away.

"So miss Pan, tell me a little about yourself" he asked as he leaned back in his chair and watched me closely, I felt as if I was in an interview.

"Alright, what exactly would you like to know about me?" I wasn't sure if I had just thrown myself into the deep end when he smirked back at me like that.

"Everything" it was so difficult to breathe when he was giving me such a sexy look.

"Right, well, im 20 years old, you already know where I work, I live near the mountain range with my small family, my names Pan Son and I think that's enough" he was a stranger and that was enough information he was getting.

"Pan Son, that's such a pretty name" I just stopped myself from choking as I took a sip of champagne, that was the lamest compliment ever.

"Thank you, so what about you, I don't really know much about you" I blushed and looked away, he probably thought I was right morbid for not reading newspapers.

"I like that" he didn't seem as flirty anymore as he rested his elbows on the edge of the table which I had come to know of as rude, was he relaxing with me?

"Like what?" I asked as I cupped the glass in my hands.

"The fact ive finally met someone who doesn't know everything about my life" he rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Do you meet a lot of people?" I asked, this was the strangest conversation I had ever had with someone.

"Yes I do, I run my family's business Capsule Corp" I had known this, my father had once worked for the company when I was a little girl and had earned quite a bit of money.

"Im 31 years old, I live near palace grove, you know where I work and my name is Trunks Briefs, would you like to know anything else about me?" I thought up quite a few questions.

"In fact there is something, well I know your very well off when it comes to a financial state and your very good looking so why on earth may I ask would someone like you want to take someone like me out to somewhere like this" I really wanted to know what he wanted with me.

"Firstly thank you for that compliment, secondly like I said before I would like to get to know you, that's all there is to it" I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"Your food sir" the waitress appeared with another man carrying my, oh my dear god this microscopic portion they called a prawn salad was absolutely tiny. Two mouthful's and I swear it would be gone, I looked at it wide eyed, I murmured a thank you to the waiter as he left not taking my eyes off my food.

"Is everything alright Pan?" I looked up as if I expected him to understand my surprise, but he didn't and so this was probably a normal portion size so I took my fork and pierced a prawn.

"It looks delicious" I put on a fake smile, and chewed and chewed the small miniscule prawn that I had ordered. It tasted amazing; id never tasted a prawn salad like it. I looked up and smiled at Trunks to show I was enjoying it, he seemed to think the same about his patty crackers.

"Here, try some" he offered holding out his cracker, I blushed slightly, the offer was very tempting but it was just too much of an intimate move.

"That's alright im getting quite full with what I have here" I lied, I had only taken a few bites.

I took my time eating the small plate of food that I had and when I finished I just about stopped myself from licking the plate it was that good and I was that hungry. Trunks food finally came and I cringed with how good it smelt and looked.

"Waiter, please can we have another salmon dish?" I looked up and saw Trunks nodding to a waiter that had served us the food.

"Certainly sir" and he walked off, I watched him walk off and then looked at Trunks, was he seriously having two plates of that stuff?

"I get the feeling your new at this sort of stuff" I blushed knowing he had figured it out, it was embarrassing for me because I was ashamed at how poor my family was, so much that we couldn't afford to go out for a meal, always had to eat home cooked soup and flans.

"I won't lie to you, this is my first time to a restaurant, and an expensive restaurant at that" I looked at the surroundings, it seemed fit for royalty.

"Well im delighted its your first time" my eyes shot up and he laughed out loud when he saw the shocked expression on my face, I could only imagine how red I was right now.

"For a pole dancer you sure get embarrassed easily" he smirked at me.

"I only do that because I have to" I stated as matter of fact.

"Im sorry for being so rude and leaving my phone number instead of what you earned" he really seemed sorry and I smirked.

"You show me a good time tonight and Ill forget you all about that" I smirked at him taking a sip of champagne. 'Tonight is going to be brilliant!'

**Please review!**


	9. Killer Hangover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

"Pan you are the luckiest person alive right now I swear it you are!" Lena screeched down the phone and I held my hand over my mouth as I laughed, I didn't want him to hear me.

"I know but ive got to be quick he's downstairs waiting for me, and I don't want him thinking ive got for a crap" I had to hold in another laugh as I snorted.

"You're pissed as a fart girl" Lena hissed down the phone.

"I know, went to Lynx club after and he just kept buying me drinks, its been ace, I haven't paid for anything" I was unaware of the smile Lena had plastered to her face.

"I am so jealous right now so I better go before I say something nasty" Lena joked and I snorted and hiccupped at the same time.

"Night" I joked.

"You better ring me tomorrow and tell me what happened, and I want something good" Lena always loved the goss. I closed my phone as I giggled to myself and looked in his bathroom mirror. I leant on his bathroom sink and walked on his warm bathroom carpet.

From what my mobile told me it was 2 in the morning and I was shit faced giggling to myself in Trunks Briefs bathroom. He was just as pissed as I was and neither of us gave a shit were we ended up and had collapsed on the limo floor laughing till we had tears running down are cheeks, it had been a brill night, I hadn't had this much fun in years.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the corridor and then down the stairs, all around the house you could smell Trunks, as if he had his own personal body scented perfume that he just sprayed around the place, and he smelt so damn good.

"So you didn't get lost then?" I grinned when I walked into the living room and heard Trunks muffled voice mumble out of his barely open lips.

"You not passed out then?" I fired back and wobbled over to the second sofa he had located in the very large living room.

"Im so tired" he moaned and turned over so his face was pushed into the cushion.

"I know, its a good job im not working tomorrow" I smiled at this fact, no work was good when you felt this wrecked.

"I work for myself, so ive decided if your not working then neither am I" he grumbled and I knew it was his way of sulking.

"You have such a beautiful home" I whispered as I felt my eyes close.

My eyes shot open when I heard a beeping noise go off and I jumped up instantly regretting it, I fell straight back down with a pounding head ache and the room spinning before my eyes. I moaned and sat still for a moment till I thought it was safe to move, I looked at my surroundings and it took a few minutes for me to realise where I was exactly.

"Good Morning" I jumped when his voice spoke from the doorway and I stared in bewilderment, he looked so alive and refreshed.

"There is no justice in this world" I moaned as I gripped my head willing the pounding to subside, I was referring to us both consuming the same amount of alcohol and being as equally pissed yet im left with the hangover.

"Here, breakfast will be ready shortly" he smiled as he handed me a cup of black coffee, I held it in my hands and my face crumpled up.

"I hate coffee" I grumbled as I took a sip and scowled.

"Best thing for ya when you've got a killer hangover" he smiled and I frowned, I'd need at least a few hours before I could even attempt to smile. He quickly left and came back shortly with two plates full of pancakes.

"My famous pancake breakfast" he smiled as he placed the plate on my lap.

"This is so very kind of you" I smiled shyly.

"Nonsense" he winked at me before sitting down with his own plate.

"Mmmm this is really good" I wasn't lying, they tasted delicious.

"Unfortunately it has nothing to do with me, you can thank Betsy for that" he joked, Betsy was the branded name on the pancake packaging.

I hadn't had such a pleasant breakfast before whilst having a killer hangover, I felt exhausted from last night and in dire need of a nice hot shower.

"Breakfast was wonderful thank you so much but I should be off now" I didn't really want to go but I felt like I was invading his privacy since I hardly even knew him.

"Must you really?" I wasn't sure whether he was hurt or being playful.

"I must" I got up placing the empty plate on a side table, he also stood.

"I had an amazing night, and you certainly know how to treat a lady, im very impressed" I smiled thinking about last nights activities as I walked to the door with Trunks leading the way.

"Well I hope we can do it again sometime soon" we got to the door and he turned to look at me.

"I would like that" now I was very uncomfortable, it had been way too long since I had had a boyfriend for me to remember what actually happened at this point.

"I would like to see you again Pan" I blushed, was it me or was he inching closer?

"You have my number now, you can call me anytime" I whispered since his face was so close to mine.

"Ill do that" my face was heating up; he was going to kiss me.

Well I thought he was going to kiss me, that is until the phone shrieked loudly and he backed away quickly out of shock, I opened the door and stepped outside.

"Goodbye Trunks" as I walked away I knew he was watching me.

**Please Review if you want more!!**


	10. The Application Form

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

"That was it?" Lena looked disgusted.

"That's it!!!" now she looked mad.

"Well I hardly even know him" I didn't want to start creating a reputation as being a slut.

"I cant believe it, you didn't even fuckin kiss him!!" Lena was defiantly over reacting.

"I had a good night, I enjoyed myself" I smiled as I sat in front of the make up mirror in the changing room.

"I haven't taught you anything, I don't even know you" Lena gasped as she jumped out of her chair and flounced over to her locker.

"Okay what would you have done that I didn't?" I asked and leaned my cheeks on my fist as I looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well I would have fuckin shagged his sexy brains out for a start, and that would have happened in his limo, then we would have had wild sex all around his mansion of a house" Lena smirked to herself and I knew she was dreaming about it.

"Well I don't think he's that sort of person to do such antics, he's much more of a gentleman, and he proved that by not making a move on me when I was passed out on his sofa" I stated as I began to brush my hair smoothing it down.

"That's coz he was passed out as well, you should have passed out from sex not coz you were pissed" she snarled as she sat back down and put lip stick on.

"Well its been and gone now and ive had my night of happiness so I can just get on with my life now" I applied mascara to my lashes.

"What you need is a night of passion girl and anyway what do you mean its been and gone aren't you seeing the hunk again?" Lena frowned daring me to say no.

"Well he said he'd call me so I guess ill just have to wait and see what happens" I nodded and got out of my chair ready to get out on stage.

"I just want to get to know you" Lena mocked what Trunks had said to me in the restaurant.

"If you ask me he wants a shag" Lena sulked in the make up chair.

"Were not all as dirty minded as you my dear friend" I smirked before walking out.

"Yeah and it's a damn bloody shame" I heard Lena shout after me, I chuckled as I shook my head in disbelief, she was such hard work sometimes.

"Pan darling will you come in the kitchen theres someone id like you to meet" I heard my father shout from the kitchen as I shouted my 'im home.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw a man dressed smartly in a business suite with his briefcase on the kitchen table and mother and father sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Pan this is Dimitrius Ollan, Dimitri this is my daughter Pan" I looked on in confusion as I shook the mans hand.

"Dimitri here is an area manager for Capsule corp. and an old friend of mine, he's dropped by with the application form for a cleaning position" My eyes widened in shock at this news and I looked at my parents in disbelief, my mother was smiling along with my father.

"A cleaning position?" there was no way!

"It was the only one suitable for you but the pay is still very good" my father said as he turned to put on the kettle.

"I must be off now Gohan I have a busy schedule but I will keep in touch with you about the application process" the man said as he snapped his briefcase shut.

"Thanks for taking the time to come round" Gohan and Dimitri walked out of the kitchen towards the door. I stood there feeling the tension seep into the room as I looked up to see my mother had stood up with her arms folded across her chest, she looked pretty pissed as well.

"Pan if you don't mind I'd like a word with you upstairs" my mother cross the room and cleaned the cups where everyone had had a brew.

"Right now if you don't mind" she didn't look happy as she stormed straight past me. I quickly walked over to the fridge and poured myself a glass of milk, drinking it back in one swig and leaning against the fridge. I was getting myself so worked up about the job offer I was not supposed to apply for when I had a perfectly good job that I was hoping to keep secret, there was no way that Dad would let me carry on with being a pole dancer, it would bring him shame.

"Pan darling your mothers shouting you" I was startled out of my day dreaming as I looked up and saw Gohan filling the kettle at the sink. I quickly rinsed my glass and ran upstairs where I saw my mother standing at the doorway of my room, we looked at each other for a moment before she walked into my room with her arms crossed. I slowly followed her, now feeling very uncomfortable with the whole silent crossed arms scene my mother had going on.

"Pan would you care to explain these?" my eyes widened and my whole body ran cold as I stared at my latest two piece costume that she held in her hand. I looked into my mother eyes and then back down at my work clothes ' how the hell am I going to explain that ive been working as a lap dancer for the past 5 or so months'…………….

Please review!


	11. Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

My face held no amusement in it as I watched as my best friend Lena nearly fell off her chair as she threw her head back and screamed with laughter. Her laughter boomed throughout the restaurant resulting in other people enjoying there Monday morning lunch in the new fancy restaurant in town. I felt my cheeks redden and I gave apologetic glances to the angry glares we were now getting as Lena choked and coughed as she tried to regain composure, the grin still on her face telling me she was not finished with me.

"Oh Pan you've just made my day" Lena giggled as she wiped away the stray tears that had been forced out of her joyous eyes.

"Its not funny" I growled ducking my head as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Fuck off its hilarious" she started off into loud belly laughs again and I shook my head feeling totally humiliated.

"So what then?" she asked after she had settled back down to small chuckles.

"Well she asked me to explain, so I did, I can't lie for the life of me so I just told her" I shrugged my shoulders and felt rather proud when a huge grin spread across her face obviously impressed with me.

"Thats ma girl" she smiled and took a sip of her cappuccino.

"So what did she say?" she asked when I didn't continue with the story.

"Well after I told her how much I was earning and how much ive got saved away she was all too understanding and so we talking like respectable adults. We sat down, locked the bedroom door and discussed financial reasoning's" I said and sipped my hot chocolate feeling it get colder the more I talked.

"All about the money" I sighed quietly to myself as I noticed Lena roll her eyes at me. Lena had never been happy with me having to hide my secret to my parents, she always believed that if you were out in the open and not hiding anything then people will love you more for it, but she didn't understand my parents.

"Were just managing to get by, and im rather relieved to have it out in the open now because I was feeling so guilt having so much money saved up and not being able to spend it on my skint family" I muttered.

"Okay I don't understand, shes just going to accept what you've become now and accept your whole job role and just let it all slide? As long as you pay your way?" she asked and squinted at me suspiciously.

"Well no, she said she would only accept what I love doing if I was to have a go at applying for the cleaning job at Capsule corp." I sighed again and pushed my now cold hot chocolate to the side so it could be taken away.

"Ahh knew there was a catch, so you gonna go for it?" she asked and pushed her empty cup to the side also.

"Im going to have to, because we both don't want father finding out, it would hurt him too much to know his daughter had taken up such a career" Lena's eyebrows shot up and she glared at me.

"You be careful at what you're trying to imply about our job title" she snarled and looked at the café menu.

"My fathers old fashioned, he'd be more than happy if I worked were he had once" I shook my head in disbelief, I couldn't believe at how much of a u turn my life had taken.

"Well you can do them both, cleaning isn't that hard, believe me I used to work weekends cleaning out my Nan's bungalow and it's fuck all, little dustin here and there and your sorted" Lena shrugged.

"Hmm" I muttered, I was deep in thought about the whole situation. Lena called over a waitress and ordered herself some food.

"You getting anything?" Lena asked and I sighed.

"No im not hungry, and the interview is in half an hour" I declined as I just knew if I was to order food then id spill something on my new white blouse or be seriously late.

"Alright, can I have that to take out please" she told the waitress.

"You know what you're going to say?" she asked and I nodded my head nervously.

"Dad compiled a load of questions for me and went through it with me last night so im not at all worried about that" I said and fought the urge to rest my forehead on the table in desperation.

"You're worried about bumping into mr. gorgeous aren't you?" I looked up and she had a smirk on her face.

"Pan darling I haven't taught you anything have I?" she sighed and fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers. I listened to her, for the first time in a while I wanted advice very badly as I had no idea of how I should react if I saw him.

"Just be normal with him, don't act nervous or skittish, just be yourself and there should be no problems" I nodded and wanted for her to continue.

"And to be honest Pan have you seen the size of Capsule corporation? Well its damn well huge, and youll be lucky if you get even a glance because the place must be under tight security" I gave a small smile and she smiled back, I was thankful that she was taking it all seriously for once.

"Now what times the job interview?" she asked and I glanced at my watch.

"Two o'clock, that means ive got half an hour, im going to get a taxi so there's no rush in getting there" I looked out of the restaurant window and thanked the heavens that it was a rain free day.

"Ill catch a taxi with you, im heading that part of town anyhow, theres a sale on at the high street Ann Summers and I am desperate to treat myself to some new kinky gear" she winked at me to lighten the mood and I laughed.

We chatted some more, I told her that since my mother now knew of how much I was earning she wanted some serious board paying and so we agreed that a weeks pay would be 114259 yen was respectable. The incident of my mother uncovering my underwear and me confessing my secret happened 2 weeks ago and I had gladly handed over the 2 weeks board over to my mother who decided father would get suspicious if he found it in there split bank account so an ISA account would be suitable for the moment. I told her for the past 2 weeks I had not heard anything from Mr. Briefs and had decided it would be best to forget what happened and leave it be.

"Right we best catch that taxi or else your going to be late" Lena stood and I hadn't even realised half an hour had flown by so fast with my idol chattering.

So we left the restaurant and flagged down a taxi and as we were setting off I looked on in horror as I saw little droplets of rain hit the car window screen.

"No way" I muttered it was a good job you didn't have to walk far from the taxi where it would pull up outside the corporation building but still, as I looked up and saw the biggest blackest cloud looming its ugly head over the city I knew we were in for a rough night.

Please Review!

Thanks for the lovely reviews, I cherish every one of them and am always re-reading them for inspiration.

Virgo Vixen

Sonpan

krazikool04

Titanium Ranger

SSJ-Pan-chan

Tanya50801

Kayuka

Panchat

DbzTeske

Hyde-Chan

rockhard angel


	12. The Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z**

I said my farewells to Lena and didn't look back as I opened the taxi door and dashed straight across the pavement into the grounds of capsule corp. and up the steps and just as I had been expecting, bad luck hit me right there and then, because I went ass over tit on the last step sending my CV and the contents of my bag flying across the floor and hitting the door to the building, I winced as I stood and I stumbled, looking down I could have cried because there was my black strappy shoe with the heel hanging off. I quickly grabbed my belonging and limped into the building were I walked over to the sitting area and took a seat. I dropped my belongs on the empty seat beside me and sobbed silently as I took my expensive stilettos off and examined the damage, I had the shoe in one hand and the heel in another and my face crumpled as I pressed both together just wishing I could mould them together with a little concentration.

"You've got to be joking" I sighed as I threw my shoe on the empty seat were my bag contents laid scattered and attempted to shove everything back in my bag. Thankfully none of my papers in my CV file had been damaged.

I looked around the enormous building and limped to the reception desk feeling a right twoddle as I walked high and low with one stiletto off and one on. I took curious glances at the people walking around chatting to one another looking very smartly dressed in there expensive outfits. The women seemed very professional and I pulled down my fitted shirt as I looked at there silky blouses and just wished I had wore something more comfortable, especially shoes, damn high heeled shoes.

"May I help you?" A small woman asked behind the reception desk and I smiled at her nodding.

"Im here for an interview with" I glanced at the name on the letter I had been sent confirming my interview date time and place "Dimitrius Ollan" I looked back up at her she tapped feverishly on her laptop. After a few moments of me standing there looking like a twit she looked at me and gave me directions of which part of the huge building I should head to and that there I should ask the area reception which room the interview would take place.

I felt very pathetic as I wobbled down the corridors and eventually gave up and decided to take my other shoe off. So I walked bare foot down the corridors I was directed to and after about 20 minutes of wandering and several stamps of my foot in frustration I decided I was indeed lost in this maze of a building.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" I hissed as I stubbed my toe on a trolley that held several boxes on top of it. I dropped everything and gripped my now throbbing toe in agony, I leant against a wall and held my toe in my hand as I held back the tears, they were begging to be freed from this nightmare I was in.

"Pan?" I froze at the sound of my voice as it echoed off his lips. I spun around wincing at the pressure on my toe as I replaced my foot to the floor, and there he was, the man I had so desperately wished to avoid.

We seemed to stare at each other for a moment and I was at a loss for words as he stood there looking stunning in his suit. He looked me up and down and I wondered why on earth he didn't find my current state shocking, especially when I looked like a typical hooker who'd just walked in looking for work.

"Mr.Briefs-"I faltered not knowing how to explain things.

"Here let me help you" he said as he bent down and picked up my folder, bag and useless shoes.

"Miss Son" I spun around as I heard a voice shout my name and funnily enough Mr. Ollan was jogging towards us. I looked towards Trunks who had a smile on his face getting ready to greet Mr. Ollan.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Brief's, shes a visitor and I'm just about to interview her for a position here" I looked at Trunks wondering how he would take this information but he just nodded and put a hand up to silence the man.

"Thats alright Dimitri, Pan is a friend of mine, if you don't mind I would like to interview her" I inhaled sharply and stared at Trunks in question but he didn't look at me, just kept his focus on the other man.

"Oh well, if you insist, here is the information needed, I'll leave you to it sir, thank you" Dimitri nodded and quickly scuttled away. And finally Trunks eyes turned towards mine and he smiled warmly.

"Follow me Miss Son, we'll proceed with the interview in my office" and I felt my heart skip a beat at the assumption I made.

As he led the way we both walked in complete silence until we were in the lift and I felt as though I was being suffocated with the sexual tension between us. I glanced up at him every now and then but he didn't glance back. I thought he was taking it all very seriously for a moment, until we both entered his office and he shut the door dropping my belongings on his sofa. I watched him as he walked back over to his office door and locked it standing there for a moment.

"So Miss Son, why would you like to work for this company?" he asked as he turned around and I could have melted right there and then at the seductive look he gave me.

"I w-would like to gain experience with working in a busy env-environment" I blushed furiously as I stammered with my words, but I couldn't help it as Trunks walked closer to me until as I finished my sentence he was standing right in front of me. He moved so fast I didn't even have time to blink, as he pushed me against the wall and brought my arms above my head as he looked down on me.

"And what qualities have you got to offer my company?" he whispered against my lips.

"I-I don't know" I couldn't think straight as I whispered my lame reply against his soft lips. He smiled lightly against my lips and I knew right there and then that he was playing with me, our lips were so close and I gripped his suit jacket wanting him to kiss me all over, to feel his warm tongue glide over mine and devour every curve of my cold shivering body.

**Please Review!**

**Two chapters oh so suddenly, my treat, enjoy:) **


End file.
